


Loaded Gun || I.M.

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changkyun and Kihyun are siblings, Changkyun doesn't understand when bad things happen to him, Childlike Changkyun, Gen, I got this idea from the fighter MV, Kidnapping, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Prostitution, Sad Lim Changkyun | I.M, Tags to be added, Unhealthy Healing, also this is my way of celebrating their first win, changkyun only answers to pup, child abuse??, i sUCK AT SUMMARIES!!, not for the whole story but for most of it, title might change, you know that part where changkyun is sitting in the pile of teddies??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoo Changkyun was taken from his home when he was only three years old. Over the years, he began to forget about is biological family. Now, at the age of fifteen, his kidnappers are finally caught by the police and he's reunited with his family. That's good, right?Right?





	Loaded Gun || I.M.

**Author's Note:**

> So. As you all know, Monsta X has won their first win and I'm shook AF so I decided to write this story. First chapter is pretty short so... yeah...
> 
> Also, Yes. I know that this is late. 
> 
> And yes, I could've made this first chapter way more gory and disgusting that it is but iM LAZY
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Don't speak unless spoken to. Or better yet, don't speak at all._

_These are the words I was forced to live by._

* * *

Night time was scary. At least, it was to him. Night Time meant pain and he hated pain. Mother got him at night time and he didn't know why. She says it's because Father was too merciful and didn't have the stomach for Night Time but he didn't know what that meant so he ignored it.  His head lay in Mother's lap. That how Night Time always started. She stroked his fluffy, brown hair and hummed hymns to herself. She always did this to get him to let his guard down and relax. It always worked without fail. She usually started as soon as he starts to fall asleep. She always started off small, nothing too major at the beginning of Night Time. Her nails scratched thin lines along the soft skin of his arm, blood spilling slowly from each line under her fingernails. A small whimper escaped his throat and Mother hushed him. She leaned her head down to his ear, her blonde hair falling over his face as she whispered softly. 

 

"Shh, Pup. We haven't even gotten started yet."

 

Her voice was soothing like she was lulling him to sleep but she'd get mad if Pup fell asleep during Night Time. He quivered in fear as Mother lifted his frail body off of her lap and onto the rock hard bed that Pup was forced to sleep in. She pinned his arms above his head and handcuffed his frail wrist to the bed railings. She did the same with his legs before standing to her full height of five feet nine inches. Next to the bed was a metal cart with all kinds of rusting weapons and tools. He could see her pick up a rusted dagger from the corner of his eye and almost whimpered at the future pain that would surely come. She's used it on him several times before and it hadn't been pleasant. He was scared and it showed on his face. 

 

"Aw, baby, don't be scared. We do this every night. " 

 

Mother cooed at him, almost as if he was a baby, as she drew closer to him. He let out a shuttered breath as she ran the tip of the dagger across his abdomen. He whimpered at the pain, watching as blood welled up in his cut. Mother put the dagger back onto the cart before digging her nails into his wound. She pulled flesh apart and peeled his skin and he couldn't stop the painful scream that erupted from his chest. Tears spilled from the corners of his chocolate brown eyes as he felt Mother mutilate his abdomen. Mother retracted her fingers from the messy gore that was his abdomen, blood dripping down her fingertips. Bits of skin and flesh were stuck in between her fingernails. Her icy blue eyes glared down at him and she brought her hand down his cheek hard, slapping him. He shut up real quick. 

 

"Now, Pup. You know you're not supposed to make a noise. I'm very disappointed in you."

 

That session, Night Time was filled with his screams. 

* * *

Mother and Father were panicking. Pup watched from his spot on the couch as they paced the living room and argued in quick spoken English. He didn't know what was going on but he knew something big was going to happen. His arms and legs were bound together like they usually were, which only happened when they were moving to someplace new. Dread filled his gut as Mother stopped pacing and made her way over to him. She caressed his cheek. 

 

"If a strange man asks how we treat you, you'll say we were good right?" She asked, worry filling her blue eyes. Pup tilted his head in confusions. 

 

"I don't understand." 

 

Sighing to herself, Mother pressed her nails to his cheek. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried not to cry as he felt thick liquid run down his face from the small incisions Mother's fingernails made.

 

"That won't work, Helen. We don't have adoption papers that prove he's ours," Father sighed. "Face it, we're done for!" 

 

Mother dug her nails deeper into his cheek, causing Pup to cry out in pain.  It was clear she was irritated with what Father had just told her. Suddenly, she stood to her feet and smirked at Father. 

 

"Then why don't we have some fun with Pup one last time, James?" 

 

Father seemed to gt was she was saying and smirked, walking over to the two. 

 

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

  _ **Son Hyun Woo**_

* * *

 

I looked at the kid that's been missing for twelve years, Yoo Changkyun. He went missing when he was three and had been officially pronounced dead a year later but the family never gave up looking for him. He was a sick looking kid; frail limbs and scars that covered every inch of his body. It was a miracle the kid was even alive after what we caught the criminals, Helen Judith Tanner and James Robert Hank, doing to the poor boy. My partner, Shin Hoseok, was questioning the kid. Well, trying to anyway. He hasn't said a single word ever since we brought him into the station. I watched my partner get frustrated at the kid from a one-way mirror. I could see in but they couldn't see out. Next to me stood the biological parents. The woman was crying into her husband's arms. Hoseok sighed in frustration before getting up and exiting the room. 

 

"You try. I can't get anything from the kid," he huffed, shoving the file into my arms. I sighed, patted his shoulder, and entered the room. 

 

"Hello, Changkyun. My name's Hyunwoo," I greeted, sitting down across from him. He stared at me confused before pulling the black blanket we provided him tighter around his body. 

 

"Why do you people keep calling me that?" he asked, a frown settling on his face. 

 

 _Finally, we're getting somewhere._ _The criminals must've called him a different name while he was with them._ With that in mind, I continued my investigation.

 

"What are you called then?" He perked up, like a child. I took mental note of his actions

 

"Mommy and Daddy called me Pup! They said it's because I remind them of a puppy when I whimper but I don't know what that means." 

 

_He still uses children's Korean. Probably because his kidnappers were foreigners._

 

"So, Pup, how old are you?" I ask, changing my tone to sound like I was talking to a toddler. He seemed to respond better to that tone. 

 

"I'm fifteen!" he grinned. _It's as his file states._  I lean back in my chair, glad I'm finally getting answers out of the kid. 

 

"So, tell me about your Mother and Father." 

 


End file.
